Silent Hill Rédemption
by Divayth Fyr
Summary: Une jeune fille se réveille à Silent Hill, dans un cimetière. Elle ne sait pas qui elle est et pourquoi elle est ici. Mais la ville connait son passé et sait qui elle est réellement. Une histoire à suspense agrémentée d'une fin surprenante...
1. Chapter 1

« Une ville : Silent Hill, une ville hors du temps, dans un autre Monde, parallèle au notre. Une ville, isolée, enfermée par un ciel sans la moindre ouverture sur le jour. Un lieu démentiel où seul ceux qui acceptent leur passé pourront continuer à avancer. »

Où était-elle et pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? elle ne le savait pas. Comment elle en était arrivée là, encore moins. C'était une jeune femme pourtant, vingt-quatre ans, elle était belle et fine, ses cheveux étaient blonds, mi-longs.

Elle se réveilla contre le sol, dans un cimetière. Elle était seule et perdue au milieu de la brume. Elle croyait avoir tout oublié, ne se souvenant même plus de sa propre identité. Animée par une sorte d'intuition primaire et mystérieuse, elle se leva et se laissa guidée par cet instinct incontrôlable. Elle poussa le petit portillon et sortit du cimetière. Rejoignant la route la plus proche elle continuait à marcher. Étrangement, son esprit était perdu et éteint tandis que son corps, ses jambes, semblaient savoir où aller. Elle ne contrôlait pas sa marche, ses membres le faisaient à sa place.

C'est alors qu'un cri inhumain retentit tout près d'elle. Son pas, jusqu'ici certain et régulier s'accéléra. Elle vit soudain une voiture de police arriver au loin. Courant au milieu de la route, elle fit de grands signes des bras pour interpeler le conducteur.

Enfin quelqu'un à qui elle pourra parler, quelqu'un qui pourra peut être l'aider. Mais la voiture ne ralentit pas, comme si elle était devenue invisible. Elle se trouvait pourtant au centre de la route, pourquoi le policier ne la voyait-il pas ? Cette fois le véhicule était tout proche, si proche … l'impact semblait inévitable ... Ses jambes n'obéissaient pas à son esprit, elle voulait dévier la trajectoire de la voiture afin d'éviter un accident mais contre sa propre volonté elle continuait de courir vers la voiture qui ne ralentissait toujours pas.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant elle crut qu'elle allait être percutée par le véhicule, elle ferma les yeux … Quand elle les ouvrit, elle était debout et continuait de marcher, inexplicablement la voiture ne l'avait pas touchée. On l'entendait au loin.

Elle ne comprenait pas cette attitude, surtout venant d'un policier. Il aurait du venir l'aider lui...

De nouveaux cris retentirent, des cris aigus et terrifiants. Cette fois elle courut. Ses jambes tournèrent brusquement à gauche puis l'emmenèrent de ruelles en ruelles. Finalement, elle termina sa course au fond d'une impasse. Sans le vouloir elle se mit à crier : « A l'aide ! Au secours, quelqu'un, pitié ! ». Alors elle vit, émergeant de la brume devenue sombre et ténébreuse, une silhouette.

Elle cria encore : « Pitié, non ! NOOOOOON ! Laissez moi partir ! Je vous en supplie ».

Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, contre sa propre volonté elle criait ces mots.

Jusqu'ici elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle vivait dans un cauchemar …


	2. Chapter 2

Dès qu'elle vit plus distinctement cette silhouette elle fut terrorisée par une peur innommable. Elle découvrit avec horreur une forme monstrueuse. Le monstre à l'aspect flasque et visqueux était recouvert de sang. Au sommet de son corps un œil pâle et aveugle surmontait une bouche proéminente. Cette œil sortit légèrement de son orbite pour pouvoir fixer plus clairement sa victime. Lorsqu'il la vit, il sortit sa langue démesurée tout en crachant un liquide jaunâtre. Le monstre se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. La main de la jeune fille alla chercher dans une de ses poches un objet. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'un couteau. Sa main frappa avec l'arme l'agresseur. Celui-ci hurla puis recula. La jeune femme pu se dégager de son emprise. Elle se releva. Sa main vint chercher à nouveau un autre objet, cette fois placé au niveau de la ceinture. Avec stupeur elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un revolver. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur la détente, le coup partit. La balle se logea dans la poitrine du monstre. Une substance noirâtre s'échappa de cette blessure. La « chose » s'écroula...morte.

La jeune femme, sous le choc, ne comprenait plus rien à son existence. Elle s'adossa contre un mur et se mit à parler toute seule, à haute voix :

- Que m'arrive-t-il ? D'où vient ce montre ?

- Je ne contrôle plus mes gestes ; d'où peuvent bien venir ces armes ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne comprends plus rien...

Cette fois il n'y avait plus de doutes : son esprit était devenu spectateur et subissait des actions dont il n'en donnait pas l'ordre. Tout son corps, tout ses membres étaient devenus complètement autonomes et effectuaient les gestes qu'ils désiraient. Ainsi, nous l'avons vu, ses jambes marchaient toutes seules et décidaient du chemin à prendre. Ainsi ses mains s'animaient et faisaient diverses actions, en parfaite indépendance.

Mais d'où provenaient ces armes ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Jusqu'ici elle ne connaissait pas leurs existences.

Après quelques minutes de répit, ses jambes se remirent à marcher toutes seules. La jeune femme continuait sa descente dans les Ténèbres de Silent Hill...


	3. Chapter 3

Toujours guidée par ses membres, elle sortit de l'impasse où elle avait été agressée. Elle rejoignit une grande rue qui menait à un carrefour. Au croisement elle tourna à droite. Enfin elle traversa la rue pour plonger dans l'obscurité d'une petite ruelle. Là, elle découvrit un escalier en fer, rouillé par le temps. Elle monta les larges marches. Quand elle eut fini son ascension, elle vit une porte accompagnée d'une petite sonnette portant le nom « Maria CARTER ». Comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'ici, sa main, en parfaite indépendance, appuya sur la sonnette et frappa trois fois à la porte. Enfin, elle tourna la poignée ; la porte n'était pas fermée.

Elle entrait dans la sombre demeure.

Soudainement, quand la jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle, elle fut plongée dans une autre époque. Une époque antérieure au présent. L'atmosphère était étouffante. Elle parcourut le long couloir qui menait au salon. Sous ses pas, le plancher miteux craquait. Dans un coin du salon était disposé un fauteuil. Une ombre semblait l'occuper... Elle s'approcha encore...

C'est alors que le plancher craqua à nouveau mais beaucoup plus fort que la première fois. Les murs changèrent brusquement d'aspect et se recouvrèrent de sang séché. Meubles et objets volaient, changeaient de place ou disparaissaient. Les ténèbres s'installaient et prenaient possession des lieux. Le fauteuil n'avait pas bougé, elle se trouvait juste derrière. Une femme était assise sur l'imposant fauteuil. Son visage était dissimulé par la pénombre de la pièce.

- C'est toi TINA ?

La jeune fille tétanisée ne sut répondre et garda le silence. Sa respiration était forte et s'accélérait.

- Alors comme ça on décide enfin de venir rendre visite à sa vieille mère ! Que veux-tu encore ! Mais ; Mais c'est du sang ! Une arme et un couteau ! Qu'as-tu fait enfin mais qu'as-tu fait !

Sans le vouloir la jeune fille dit ces mots :

- Il m'a agressée ! J'ai été obligée de …tirer. Je... je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais il...il ne voulait pas me laisser partir...

- SILENCE ! Tais-toi. Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Il faisait partie de la Sainte Église. Que va-t-il nous arriver maintenant ? Ils devront tuer notre famille pour rétablir la pureté …

La jeune femme s'évanouit.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand elle se réveilla les ténèbres étaient partis. La pièce était redevenue comme avant.

La jeune femme laissa quelques larmes en disant tout haut ses impressions :

- C'était ma...mère. C'était donc elle. Je commence à m'en souvenir maintenant. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça ?

Elle s'approcha de la petite table contre le mur. Des cadres avec de nombreuses photos y étaient disposés. Elle prit une photo pour mieux la contempler.

- Je m'appelle donc... Tina. Tina Carter.

C'était une photo d'elle. Elle vit un tiroir dissimulé par le napperon. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur un journal. Tina lut la dernière page du livre qui devait être le journal de sa mère. « Aujourd'hui Tina va venir à Silent Hill je crois. Pour voir son frère à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas si elle viendra me rendre visite. Je ne préfère pas y penser ».

Tina prit une autre photo sur le meuble.

- C'est, mon frère. Je me rappelle, il s'appelle Nelson. J'étais venue pour le voir à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi est-il à l'hôpital ?

Une carte de la ville se trouvait dans le journal. Elle l'étudia.

- Pour venir à Silent Hill j'ai forcément du prendre cette route. Il faut que je me rende à l'entrée de la ville pour voir si ma voiture n'y est pas.

Tina garda le plan de Silent Hill mais ne toucha pas au journal et aux photos. Elle préféra laisser ces souvenirs au passé.

Elle sortit par une porte, à l'arrière.

Depuis que Tina avait fait ces découvertes, son esprit avait repris le contrôle sur son corps. Ses membres lui obéissaient à nouveau et n'effectuaient plus de gestes de façon autonome. Aidée par la carte, elle traversa patiemment de nombreuses rues. Le temps paraissait ne pas s'écouler. La brume envahissait la ville. Parfois des oiseaux étranges volaient au dessus de Silent Hill, mais ils n'osaient pas se poser. Comme s'ils savaient quelle malédiction régnait ici...


	5. Chapter 5

Enfin Tina se trouvait aux portes de Silent Hill. Une large route liait la ville au reste du monde. Elle continua à marcher. Elle n'avait, à part le policier qui l'avait ignorée, rencontré personne. Elle était seule ici. Seule contre la ville et son passé.

Elle fut soudainement attirée par le vaste fossé qui bordait la route principale. La pente pour y accéder était plutôt conséquente. Avec quelques peines Tina arriva finalement au fond de ce fossé. Là, de l'eau stagnait, rendant propice la prolifération de plantes diverses. Les hautes herbes recouvraient une carcasse métallique. Tina s'en approcha et découvrit une voiture renversée sans doute après un choc. Elle le savait, c'était sa voiture, celle qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici.

- J'ai certainement du avoir un accident en venant à Silent Hill. Mais pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ?

Instinctivement elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une clé. C'était une clé de voiture. La clé de sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et pénétra dans la voiture toute retournée à cause de l'accident. Sur une des places passager elle vit un paquet. Il contenait un jouet pour enfant : un bel ours en peluche encore emballé dans sa boîte, ainsi qu'un petit papier où était griffonné une adresse. C'était l'adresse de l'hôpital où Tina devait se rendre. De plus, dans la boîte à gants se trouvait une petite lampe de poche. Elle prit l'ours, le papier et la lampe puis quitta la voiture.

- Il faut que j'aille à cet hôpital. C'est mon seul moyen de comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé.

Elle sortit donc du fossé pour retourner à Silent Hill...


	6. Chapter 6

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle se trouva bloquée : l'unique rue permettant d'accéder à l'hôpital était coupée par une fosse béante large de plusieurs mètres. Impossible de la traverser. Cherchant autours d'elle, Tina vit la même enseigne de boucher de part et d'autre de la fosse.

-La boutique possède deux entrées se rejoignant. En passant par là je pourrai peut être passer cet obstacle.

Décidée d'atteindre l'hôpital au plus vite, elle n'hésita pas à passer par cette inquiétante boucherie...

La boutique était si sombre que Tina du allumer sa lampe de poche. Elle avançait avec prudence sachant que tout pouvait arriver. Brusquement une des lampes de la boutique s'alluma. C'est alors que Tina vit un autre monstre, semblable au premier qui l'avait agressée. Cette abomination ressemblait à une infirmière : sa silhouette était féminine et elle portait la même tenue utilisée par le personnel médical. Cette infirmière attendait, toute tremblante sur un banc. Une porte s'ouvrit et un autre monstre en sortit. Beaucoup plus terrifiant que la première apparition. Ce monstre, quant à lui ressemblait à un boucher. Un casque de fer lui recouvrait toute la moitié du visage et il tenait dans sa main un couperet. Il s'avançait lentement vers l'infirmière qui criait de peur, un cri aigu et perçant. Tina était cachée derrière une caisse de viande et observait la scène. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être vue par de telles horreurs. Avec une violence incroyable le boucher attrapa l'infirmière par le cou, la soulevant au dessus du sol. Il la plaqua contre le mur et avec son couperet l'éventra. L'abomination hurla de douleurs puis se tut. Le boucher sortit par une autre porte du couloir. Tina entendait le bruit de ses pas. Puis elle n'entendit plus rien. Alors elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait et le plus silencieusement afin de traverser ce couloir interminable. Enfin elle trouva la sortie. Elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la fosse, juste devant l'hôpital.


	7. Chapter 7

L'hôpital de Silent Hill était un immense bâtiment entouré d'un jardin en friche. L'hôpital semblait totalement abandonné. Tina se demandait si elle pourrait au moins trouver quelqu'un dans ce bâtiment désert.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son objectif, elle vit brusquement des petits êtres difformes courir dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Elle les évita et accéléra le pas, il fallait rentrer dans l'hôpital au plus vite.

Elle ouvrit les lourdes portes de l'hôpital. L'obscurité régnait dans ce lieu qui devait être délaissé, oublié de tous depuis des années. Aucune lumière ne fonctionnait. Du matériel médical : seringues, perfusion, scalpels, chaises roulantes, était entreposé à même le sol... Les murs sanglants comportaient d'étranges écrits : des appels au secours, des prières, des dessins incompréhensibles...

Au-delà de ce carnage se trouvait une femme. Tina l'observa quelques instants et vit qu'elle était humaine, ce n'était pas un de ces monstres qu'elle avait tant rencontrés à Silent Hill. Tina s'avança vers elle...

- Madame ? Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous travaillez ici ?

- Oh ! Excusez moi, je ne vous avais pas vue. Heu.. oui je travaille ici, je suis l'infirmière Lisa Garland.

- Enchantée, Je suis Tina Carter... enfin je crois. Je cherche mon frère : Nelson Carter, est-il ici ?

- Ha, c'est vous... Vous êtes venue chercher Nel...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se reprit.

- Pardonnez moi. Avant de retrouver votre frère, je crois que le Docteur Falckenbach aimerait vous rencontrer. C'est lui qui a suivi votre frère durant son...traitement.

L'infirmière Lisa emmena Tina au quatrième étage. Cette partie de l'hôpital était la plus étrange. Elle était composée d'un long couloir central de plusieurs mètres qui donnait sur une multitude de chambres où devaient résider des malades psychiatrique. Tina avait tiré cette conclusion en remarquant que toutes ces chambres étaient blindées et fermées par d'imposants verrous.

- Ce bâtiment comprend également un hôpital psychiatrique ?

- Heu...oui. Le Docteur Falckenbach était heu.. est ; pardon ; un grand psychiatre. Il porte un intérêt profond pour ces personnes, c'est pourquoi son bureau se trouve ici.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait une porte. Dessus, était inscrit : « Bureaux du Docteur Falckenbach ».

Lisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Se retourna vers Tina et lui dit :

- Nous y sommes.

Puis, elle frappa à la porte.

- Monsieur Falckenbach ? C'est moi Lisa.

Une fois ces mots prononcés la porte s'ouvrit, d'elle même...


	8. Chapter 8

Au centre de la pièce était disposé un ancien bureau sur lequel des montagnes de lettres et de dossiers y étaient déposés. Des étagères portaient d'innombrables livres sur la Médecine. Une fenêtre portant des barreaux donnait sur la cour de l'hôpital. Un homme, regardait par cette fenêtre l'air songeur. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit ces mots :

- J'attendais votre venue. Tina.

Il se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes. Tina put enfin le voir. C'était un vieil homme. Son visage ridé était marqué par une cicatrice, ses yeux semblaient aveugles et pourtant il ne l'était pas. Il avait une barbe et portait une chemise ainsi qu'une veste noires.

Lisa se plaça dans un coin de la pièce et resta dans l'ombre, espérant se faire oublier... Tina quant à elle s'avança vers cet homme.

- Bonjour Tina. Je suis le Docteur Falckenbach, c'est moi qui dirige cet hôpital. Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Lisa, mon assistante. Parfait, je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches la vérité, toute la vérité. Je suis sûr que tu ne comprends rien de ce qui t'arrive... n'est ce pas ?

- C'est exact, je crois que vous ne me croirez jamais si je vous raconterais ce qui m'est arrivé... Enfin … cela n'a plus d'importance, tout reviendra dans l'ordre quand je retrouverai Nelson. C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici. Pour voir Nelson. Est-il encore ici ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Nous allons en venir, mais parlons d'abords des évènements antérieurs avant d'aborder le futur... Que t'est-il arrivé ? Attends, laisse moi deviner. Tu te réveilles seule dans un cimetière, dans une ville que tu ne connais pas, tu ne sais plus qui tu es et pourquoi tu es ici, ensuite tu te fais attaquer par un monstre innommable, puis tu rencontres une femme qui prétend être ta mère, tu apprends que tu as un frère, que tu es venue pour le voir à l'hôpital, après cela tu retrouves ta voiture aux alentours de Silent Hill et … pour finir, je pense que tu as du passer par la boucherie pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Tina acquiesça. Cet homme paraissait savoir tout ce qui s'était passé, il devait être la clé...

- Mais le plus étonnant dans tout cela, c'est qu'avant de retrouver ton nom, ton esprit n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur tes membres qui effectuaient diverses actions en toute liberté ! Je vais t'expliquer les causes de ce qui t'es arrivé. Quand le cerveau a perdu la mémoire, le corps prend le relai. Tu ne te souvenais plus de ton identité mais tes membres, eux se souvenaient de qui tu étais et de ce que tu as fait. La ville a jouée avec toi Tina, reproduisant des scènes du passé. C'est là que ton corps a reproduit des gestes qu'il avait fait auparavant...pour te sauver.

Quand tu n'étais qu'une adolescente, un haut membre de la secte de Silent Hill avait pris l'habitude de t'agresser et de te harceler soit disant pour rétablir la pureté. Mais un jour tu avais pris une arme, bien sûr tu l'as prévenu, mais il ne t'as pas écouté. Alors tu as tiré. Il est mort sur le coup. A partir de ce jour maudit, ta mère t'a rejetée. Elle avait peur de cette secte qui était bien déterminée à faire payer la mort d'un de ses membres. C'est pour cela qu'elle t'as parlée si durement. Mais tu n'as fait que te défendre... Tu es donc partie, loin de Silent Hill, vivre avec ta grand-mère à New-York.

Au nom de la vengeance ils ont déclenché un incendie qui brula gravement ton jeun frère : Nelson. Dès que tu as appris cette triste nouvelle, tu t'es rendue immédiatement à Silent Hill pour voir ton frère. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps de te dire la vérité.

Tu es un fantôme Tina. Tu es morte dans un accident de voiture il y a cinq ans, tu te rendais à l'hôpital pour voir ton frère. Un camion t'as renversée ; les médecins n'ont rien pu faire... Puis tu as été enterrée dans le cimetière de la ville.

Tina hurla, en même temps que, dans l'espace de cette même seconde, s'effondrait d'un seul coup sur son esprit l'avalanche annihilante des souvenirs, et que se rouvrait, à lui en déchirer l'âme, sa mémoire. En cette seconde, elle comprit tout ce qui avait été ; elle se souvint de ce qui avait précédé l'accident. Tout était clair maintenant.

- C'est pour ça que la voiture de police ne t'as pas vue, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'a pas renversée. Tu n'existe pas dans le monde réel Tina. Seul moi, Lisa, et la ville savent que tu es là.

- Alors je suis...morte...

Le docteur Falckenbach acquiesça. Tina porta sa main à son visage, du sang coulait de ses yeux ; c'était une blessure de l'accident...

- Tu es revenue dans ce monde car la blessure de ton âme ne pouvait se guérir. Tu te sentais tellement coupable de ce qui est arrivé à ton frère que tu as voulu revenir... dans l'espoir de le revoir. Pour qu'il te pardonne...

- Je peux le voir ? Où est-il ?

- Nelson est mort peu de temps après ton accident. Mais n'aie crainte, car aujourd'hui il est avec moi, parmi tant d'autre pour l'éternité...

Le docteur Falckenbach tendit alors sa main à Tina.

- Rejoins moi Tina. Et je te donnerai ce que tu as toujours cherché : La Rédemption.

Tina prit la main du docteur et lui dit :

- Je vous suivrez.

Lisa pleurait, dans l'ombre...

- Suis moi.

Le docteur sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers une des portes, dans le couloir.

- Silent Hill recèle aussi bien le baume que l'amertume, et ce baume, c'est moi. Ouvre cette porte Tina, et tu retrouveras ton frère, il t'attend. Le pardon ne se prend pas il s'offre... Tu pourras enfin lui donner l'ours en peluche dont il avait tant besoin... Ouvre cette porte, maintenant...


	9. Chapter 9

- Nelson ? Nelson tu es là ?

- Tina ? C'est toi ?

- Oui c'est bien moi.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Tu n'aurais jamais du ouvrir cette porte Tina.

Cette chambre était plongée dans les Ténèbres. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, il n'y avait aucune ouverture. Dans un coin de la pièce Tina vit un lit sans draps ni matelas. Son frère y était enchainé. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'avait Tina de lui... Il était devenu un monstre, semblable à ceux qu'elle avait déjà vus, mais pourtant c'était bien lui.

- Oh non ! Nelson, qu'es-tu devenu ?

L'enfant tourna le regard.

Dans la chambre il y avait un miroir, Tina le regarda. Elle crut mourir pour une seconde fois tellement ce qu'elle vit l'effraya : son visage se transformait pour devenir son pire cauchemar... Elle était désormais semblable à son frère et à toutes les autres abominations de Silent Hill.

La porte par laquelle elle était entrée s'était refermée, pour toujours. Sans le savoir elle avait pactisé avec les Ténèbres, dès lors qu'elle avait pris la main du Docteur Falckenbach.

Celui-ci se trouvait à l'extérieur, juste derrière la porte de la prison qui ressemblait tant à la porte du paradis... Il était revenu sous sa véritable apparence : celle d'un démon. Non loin de là, on entendait l'infirmière Lisa pleurer amèrement.

Le monstrueux docteur Falckenbach riait lui...

- Tu m'appartiens maintenant Tina, tout comme ton frère, et comme tant d'autres avant toi. Vos âmes sont piégées dans les ténèbres, pour l'éternité. Retiens cela : « La Rédemption n'existe pas, seuls ceux qui acceptent leur passé pourront continuer à avancer ».


End file.
